Cross's Parents
by largofan
Summary: A look into how Cross became how he is today, funny, and I own nothing


Largofan: Yo, it's been a while sense I posted anything, and for those who read my Eyeshield stuff, well, sorry, I haven't posted for a while. I've gotten really into D. Gray-man and some other stuff. And I got a new staff! Introduce yourself bastards!

Gaou: Rikiya Gaou, from Eyeshiled 21, she picked me to replace Banba, cause he's in the hospital and has exams coming up, as do most of the others -Largofan pets him on the head and gives him a cookie-

Kaku: I'm Kaku, an assassin from One Piece, she black mailed me into it and made me Zoro's bitch. -sulking in corner-

L: I'm L from Deathnote spoilers Largofan had her necromancer, Alison, bring be back from the dead, because she's in serious denial, and hates my creator for killing me -Largofan hugs L and sobs before recovering-

Hisoka: And I am the great Magician Hisoka, from HunterxHunter, not Decendants of Darkness. Largo-chan just loves me 3 -Largofan hugs him-

Largofan: I'll do the disclaimer, I don't own anything other then my Ishkabibble, and my own mind, even the idea for this story isn't mine, I just took it and ran with it

-flash back-

-Largofan is with her friend Kimya, at Kimya's house, watching Kimya paint and showing her spoiler pictures from D. Gray-man and gets to the one of Cross firing Judgement, so you get a good look at his face-

Kimya: lol, omg, he looks like $#$ and 's love child! -goes back to painting-

Largofan: -laughs and the seed for this story was planted-

-end flash back-

Largofan: That was how it happened, you'll find out who Cross's parents are in the story, so read it.

-Story Start-

Cross was in a bind, he was out of money and so deeply in debt that not even his idiot apprentice could get him out, worse, he was trapped in London, and his debtors(Not sure if that's what they're called) had people all around the city to make sure he wouldn't skip town.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Allen asks, panting cause the 2 had just had to run away again and Cross grits his teeth. "Damnit, there's no other way, we have to go see them." Cross says and leads Allen out of the slums, where they were, and to a nicer part of the city and to a large mansion. "Hey! Hold up!" A guard shouts when they get close to the gate. Cross looks at him with a frown. "Oh! Master Marian, I haven't seen you since..." The guard starts and Cross ignores him, going though the gate and Allen thinks this is just another one of his master's rich lovers, but then can't figure out why his master wouldn't want to come here.

"Alright idiot, what ever you do, never repeat anything you see or hear here to anyone, do not say anything to anyone either." Cross orders as he enters the mansion and the 2 see a busty blond girl. Allen thinks she can't be over 20. "Oh, is that you, little Mari-chan?" She asks Cross and he scowls. "I'm taller then you." He says as the blond pinches his cheek. "You are! You're as tall as master now." She says and catches sight of Allen. "Oh, and who's this cutie? Is he your son? Sir Integra will be so happy to know she finally has a grandson! What's yoru name?" Seras asks. "This is my idiot apprentice, Allen Walker, I don't care if the old hag wants an heir, I don't plan on giving her one any time soon." Cross says and Allen realizes that this must be his master's parent's home and looks around curiously as a shot is fired and knocks Cross's hat off. "Who are you calling a hag brat?" A stern looking blond woman with blue eyes and tan skin, asks. "I'm calling you a hag." Cross says, hand on Judgement. "Get your hand off your gun." The woman orders as she walks down the stairs and right up to Cross, slapping him.

"You don't write, you don't call, and you haven't even brought home an heir since you refuse to take over the family headship, and even worse then all that, you work for Catholics! If this is about your debts, I'm not interested, you are not going to get any help." Integra says and Cross rubs his cheek where he was slapped and watches the woman storm away as Allen looks flabbergasted, the woman didn't look older then his master at all. "That's your mother? But she looks about your age Master." Allen says and only escapes being hit on the head because Seras stops him. "Mari-chan, he was just asking a question, and Sir Integra just ages very, very gracefully." Seras says, hugging Allen and somewhat smothering him in her cleavage.

A spooky chuckle is heard from the shadows as a man forms out of them and walks up to Cross. "So good to see you again, brat." The man says and Cross scowls at him. "Feeling's not mutual, old fart." Cross replies and Alucard smirks and smacks him up side the head. "That is no way to greet your father brat." Alucard says, looking down at Cross who had been knocked down by the hit and then at Allen, who was still being smoothered by Seras. "Police girl, you're smoothering the boy." Alucard says and then looks at Allen. Who is starting to understand why his master was the way he was.

The 2 stay for about a week, and Allen seriously starts to fear Seras, because she keeps smoothering him with her boobs, he also learns all about vampires and more importantly, Dhampires, which is what his master was, though he had no overtly vampiric traits, which means he takes more after his mother, which Allen soon learns is a bad thing, because his mother is really stern, and shoots his father when she's mad at him. Allen also learns his Masters name is Marian Fairbrooke Wingates Teppe Hellsing, he just took on the name of Cross Marian because apparently, the Black order was a subdivision of the Iscariot order, and the head of that order, Bishop Maxwell, was not on good terms with the Hellsing Organization, which explained why Cross didn't want Allen to repeat anything he found out.

At the end of the week though Cross had managed to con the money out of his mother, and con his father in to letting him leave but not until Alucard gets Allen's blood, which set up a link to Allen so he would be keeping a close eye on his son. It was about 6 months later, in India, that Cross sends Allen off to the order.

Largofan: Done

Hisoka: Took you long enough

Largofan: -pouts- It's not my fault the first part was easy by then I lost the rhythm of it.

Gaou: So writing is like singing?

Largofan: For me it is, once I loose the rhythm to it I either have to start all over, delete it, or leave it for a few months and then reread through it and get the rhythm again.


End file.
